


When love goes up in flames

by ShippingSwanQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingSwanQueen/pseuds/ShippingSwanQueen





	When love goes up in flames

It was Friday night and after the week Emma had, she deserved to unwind and toss back a few of whatever this greenish drink was that Ruby was serving. She wanted to let her mind drift from Snow’s pestering about her love life and the chaos it caused. Her well intentioned mother asked no fewer than three times a day how things were progressing on the dating front. Snow alternated between asking questions and giving her unsolicited pro/con list for both Hook and Neal occasionally adding snidbits about Dr. Hopper and one or two of the dwarves. 

Emma had sat through each conversation with an annoyed look on her face, pleading her mom to change the topic but to no avail. In Emma’s opinion her love life was just fine. Well she knew she was in love that much was true, and yeah eventually Emma planned on confessing her feelings. Eventually. 

The conversations with Snow would normally come to a halt after Emma refused to respond with more than noncommittal shrugs and grunt noises. However, last week Snow wouldn’t drop the topic. She went on and on and on about a biological clock and how Emma would make the most beautiful bride if she would just jump back into the dating pool.

She decided to have this revelation in the middle of Granny’s when both Neal and Hook were present to hear. They have since forth taken it upon themselves to fight, grovel, beg, plead, and bargain for her affection. Emma did her best to deter them but they were worse than cockroaches. It was all too much.

Typically on Friday night, she’d be at Regina’s house laughing and joking with Henry while Regina created heavenly smells in the kitchen. They’d all eat dinner together sharing small talk and random anecdote from their week and afterwards Emma would clear the table and wash the dishes. 

However, Regina called her earlier today and cancelled their plans. She mentioned something about a drink special at the bar and told Emma she hoped she had a good time. Regina hung up abruptly before Emma could respond and hadn’t answered any calls or text since then.

So here she was alone on a Friday night, confused and frustrated. It was too much to ask for just one day of peace and quiet away from the two dreaded men.

Neal and Hook clambered towards the barstool in which Emma was currently residing, beer sloshing out of their glasses and landing on the floor. “Swan, love, put this ole chap out of his misery and tell him that we’re meant to be together.” Hook slurred as he draped an arm around her shoulder. Neal scoffed and shouted, “You wish. Emma and I have history, we have history and you can’t compete with history.” 

“Out with the old and in with the new, ay Swan.” Hook confidently said. 

*30 minutes later*

“Hello.” Regina answered with a worried tone. A call this late typically never came with good news. “Regina, it’s Ruby. We’re over at the bar and could use your help. It’s Emma…” Regina was teleporting before Ruby could finish her sentence.

In a whirl of purple smoke, Regina emerged in the middle of the scene. Barstools were strewn haphazardly across the floor, spilled drinks dripped onto the floor, and remnants of smoke were coming off of Hook who was covered with white goo courteously of the fire extinguisher in Ruby’s hands. 

“Miss. Swan, what in the hell is going on?” Regina demanded. Ruby sighed in relief thankful for the magical backup. Emma was terrifying in this moment.

“They won’t take no for an answer.” Emma fumed. “He kissed me, so I set him on fire.” Sparks were still shooting out of the tips of Emma’s fingers as she glared at the men across from her.

Regina was in Hook’s face in mere seconds. “If you ever lay a hand, or hook, on her ever again I will take great pleasure in removing certain other appendages. Do I make myself clear, pirate?” Hook gulped and nodded. 

Regina turned and carefully stepped towards Emma. She reached out and waved a hand over Emma’s electrically charged finger tips before intertwining their fingers together. 

“Are you alright?” Regina whispered in the caring tone that was usually reserved for Henry. Emma didn’t speak. She simply stared at their joined hands praying that Regina wouldn’t let go.

Regina misread the situation and assumed Emma wanted her to stop touching her. “Oh, I’m sorry. I can let you go home with Mr. Cassidy now.”

Emma’s eyes blazed. “I don’t want to go with him. I love you!” 

It took a second for Emma to realize what she had said. With eyes as wide as saucers, she took in Regina’s shocked and still form. Overcome with panic and fear that she had ruined her friendship with Regina, Emma hurried towards the door. 

A slightly cold hand grabbed onto her wrist, halting her progress. “Emma,” the voice said softly. “Don’t go.” Every cell in Emma’s body screamed to pull her arm free and bolt out of the door and away from what was sure to be heartbreaking rejection. 

The words that came out of Regina’s mouth next surprised them both. “I’m an idiot,” she said. Emma’s brow creased. “At first I was jealous. I thought you were trying to sort out your feelings and choose the right person for you. I wanted to be that person and I hated that I didn’t have a chance to prove that to you.”

“Then the morons tried to woo you with generic gifts and groveling. They had the opportunity to show the most amazing woman how they felt and they couldn’t even be original in their execution.” Regina continued. 

“I’ve been practicing Mario Kart for two months so I can play with you and Henry on Sunday afternoons. I learned a recipe to make homemade bearclaws with half the calories and sugar as those death pastries you normally eat. Not that your physique is in need of lower calories, I just wanted to make something you love but healthier. I was going to surprise you and ask you to go horseback riding with me down to the lake and bring a picnic of all your favorite foods. This was not how I’d imagined confessing my feelings for you.” Regina sighed. She was so used to being in control. She had planned and thought out the entire scenario of confessing her love for Emma and this was nothing like she had planned.

“But you told me not to come over for dinner and then you ignored me all day.” Emma was confused yet hopeful. 

“Snow called me and asked if I would postpone our Friday dinner in order to give you an opportunity to socialize and find a date. I thought it was what you wanted. I’m sorry I didn’t respond to your messages, I was hurting and I knew that I wouldn’t be able to lie to you if you called me out on it. Emma, I want you to be there for family dinner. I want you there for all the dinners.”

“You do? You want me?” Emma felt all the past insecurities closing in on her and she wanted more than anything for Regina to break down those walls.

“Yes darling, I want you. I love you.” And with those words of reassurance, Emma resumed her cocky confident attitude and crashed her lips against Regina’s with reckless abandon.


End file.
